


Game of Anarchy

by Fandomswonder



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomswonder/pseuds/Fandomswonder
Summary: Westeros comes to Charming.SamBel, the Ireland Chapter of the Sons of Anarchy, has run into a bit of a problem: The Lannisters, or as they’re known on the street, The Lions. The Lions have a hand in anything nefarious, from drug running to human trafficking. You name it, they’ve done it.Viserys and his sister Dany sought out the help of the Lannisters after SamBel dealt with their father. Tywin has given protection to the siblings, in exchange for them heading up his human trafficking ring, overseeing the White Walkers, who are the procurers for human slaves.The Lannisters have also put out a new drug called Magik. It’s lethal and is taking Ireland by storm.Dany decides she’s had enough of the slave trade, and through a chance encounter, discovers she wants out.Knowing she’s in danger, SamBel decides it’s best to take her to their mother charter, SamCro, in Charming, California, who are dealing with their own shit started by the new drug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hey, guys! Wonder here, and I wanted to clarify a few things before you start reading. 
> 
> All GoT/SoA characters are not mine, but this idea is. 
> 
> Shout out to my wife (you know who you are), for helping me flesh out the idea and make it what it’s turned into. You’re the best and I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you for beta reading as well, and putting up with my ideas, lol. ‘Kissy face’
> 
> Shout out to my other friends for being more excited than I was about this! 
> 
> Shout out to all the future readers who will love this story. 
> 
> Ok, now that’s out of the way:
> 
> This takes place in the Sons of Anarchy universe, well, an alternate one in which me and some friends have created with a role play. It’s not canon. IT’S NOT CANON, for those in the back. There are a couple of OCs from the rp in the story, but you don’t need to know what’s going on in the rp to enjoy this story. 
> 
> The GoT characters are as close as I can get them, even though some may be OOC. Remember, it’s modern times, and I’ve tweaked their personalities a bit to fit the story and drama. 
> 
> I tell you guys all of this in hopes I don’t get hate and I won’t tolerate it if I do. 
> 
> REMEMBER, THIS IS NOT CANON, AND MY IDEA. Please be respectful.
> 
> Anyway, I love comments and kudos! They give me life!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the story!

________________________________

A group of men stand around a couple of dead bodies on a dark, wet street in Ireland. 

“Magik.” Sandor states simply as he kneels over one of the bodies. 

“How tha fuck did Pip get addicted?” Jeor Mormont, President of the SamBel chapter of the Sons of Anarchy, asks as he looks down at Pip’s dead body. 

The boy’s mouth is blue, but darker than death blue, almost purple. Fortunately, his face looks rather passive, just like all the other dead from the new designer drug. 

Sandor shrugs, looking from Jon Snow, VP, to Sam Tarley, Secretary, then back to Jon. 

“You two were his closest friends. You know nothing, Jon Snow?” Sandor asks, gruffly.

Jon rolls his eyes. “You sound like my Ol’ Lady.”

Everyone chuckles, but quickly regain their composure.

Jeor looks down at Pip’s body, sadly. 

The boy was one of Jeor’s favorite people, always had a smile for everyone and a kind word. 

“We need to get out of here. Take the kutte.” Mormont instructs then and Sandor reaches down and gently removes the kutte from his brother. 

They all stare at the body for one moment longer before they disperse, heading back to their clubhouse. 

——

“Why didn’t you bring the body back?” Gendry asks, as they all sit around the table in the chapel. 

“We need the law to see what we see, that there’s an epidemic here. It’s killing us.” Jeor responds in his quiet, calm way. 

“Fuckin’ Lannisters.” Sandor grunts before open handedly hitting the table. 

“Calm down, Son.” Jeor commands, softly. He looks around the table before he continues. 

“We have to keep our wits about us. We can’t be just going around half cocked. Not only do we have the Lannisters, but the White Walkers, as well. Vas Doth has spotted a couple more new Walker gangs, and Sam’s police contact has confirmed that the missing persons cases are on the rise.”

Everyone looks down at the table, defeated. It gives Jeor pause, and he sighs as he pulls out a cigar from his kutte. 

“I’ll talk to the IRA, see if they’re willing to help us. We have to be smarter than them. I know Pip meant something to us, and his death will not go unavenged, this I promise.”

“Whatever you need us to do, Pres.” Sandor agrees, lighting a cigarette. 

“That’ll be all for today. Go party.” Mormont commands and smiles as the guys get up from the table and head out to the clubhouse. 

He hopes they can forget the gruesome for one night. 

——

“Dany! Where are you?” Viserys calls for his sister as he walks inside their house. 

They’re the last two of a well respected bloodline, well, up until their father started killing everyone he knew. 

As soon as the Sons killed their father, Vis procured protection from the Lannisters. Now Vis and Dany are the overseers of the White Walker project: a human trafficking ring. The name refers to the kidnappers, who are all white. 

Viserys loves his job. He has a huge ego and being in this line of work helps to inflate his ego, and he’s known to be more sadistic as of late. 

He smiles as he thinks of the whore he just killed as he takes off his shoes in their foyer.

Daenerys, on the other hand, wants nothing to do with the human trafficking side of their life. Her heart goes out to these women and children who they have kidnapped.

She’s in her room, packing, when she hears Viserys call for her. She freezes for a moment, before she continues. 

She only packs necessities, and lightly. She can buy clothes if she has to. She cleaned out her private bank account earlier, so she has plenty of money if she has to keep running. 

As she zips the suitcase, she hears her brother softly padding up the stairs, and her heart starts thrumming in her chest. 

She jumps when she hears a pebble hit the window. She takes a deep breath and opens it, smiling down at Kal. 

“We have to go!” He stage whispers. 

Dany nods, too afraid to say anything for fear her brother might hear. 

She walks back over to her bed, and gets her suitcase. She walks back over to the window and throws it down to Kal. He catches it easily and sets it down, motioning for her to do the same. 

She hesitates, and she hears the door knob turning. 

“Dany?”

She turns back and sees Viserys walk through the door. They lock eyes and as realization dawns on him, Dany turns back to the open window, and jumps. 

Vis rushes to the open window, and sees Kal catch his sister and take off with her after picking up her suitcase.

“Where are you going?!” He screeches after them. “We will find you, Dany!!!”

Vis breathes heavily, full of rage as he stands at his sister’s window and peers out into the night. 

——

Kal Drogo runs as far and as fast as he can, until he’s sure they’re out of sight of Dany’s house.

Kal is in charge of the rebel group Vas Doth. He started it after some of the women from his village had gone missing. He never did find his women, but through hard work and networking, he found the Targaryens, which led him to Dany. 

He knows they aren’t the highest of the food chain, that’s the Lannisters, but he can’t get to them right now. He doesn’t have enough men, or money, to fight them. 

He lucked out with Dany, though. He had been following her for the better part of two weeks when he finally introduced himself.

It started out as a flirtation, until Dany broke down one night and told him what was going on. He then revealed his true intentions. Dany was pissed at first, but she quickly got over that after she found out how to use him to her advantage.

Tonight’s escape has been in the works for the past two months, and now that the mission has been completed, he doesn’t know what to do. 

Do they keep her and demand ransom? Or do they try to get more help? 

Kal knows the Sons killed Dany’s father, and they’re not a fan of the new drug being produced by the Lannisters.

Kal sets Dany down as soon as they reach the main road, but he keeps hold of her suitcase. 

“What now?” She asks, her blue eyes focused on him. 

He simply shrugs. “I have an idea, but it’ll have to wait until morning. We need to get off the street before someone sees you.”

Dany nods and Kal leads her to an abandoned building which houses Vas Doth. He made sure to talk it over with his men before bringing Dany in. 

As they walk into the building, Kal sees everyone asleep. He quietly leads Dany to his sleeping area and points at his cot. 

“Sleep. We’ll get started in the morning.” He gently commands.

Dany nods, her adrenaline now wearing off and the tiredness settling over her like a lead blanket. 

She lays down and soon she’s asleep. Kal smiles to himself, satisfied his plan went off better than he imagined. 

He walks back out to the bullpen, checking on what they’ve been working on in his absence. 

——

“She just jumped out the window?” 

Tywin looks at the Targaryen, disappointed in the disheveled lad. 

Viserys nods not looking at his boss. 

Tywin rolls his eyes, getting up out of his chair. 

“You want me to give you more responsibilities but you can’t even keep a handle on your own sister. Maybe if you weren’t such a despicable human being, she may have stayed.” Tywin admonishes him as he stands in front of his window, looking out at the stormy night sky, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Leave my sight.” He commands the younger man. 

He hears Viserys get up out of the chair, no doubt looking ashamed. Tywin rolls his eyes as Vis slowly walks to the door, and Tywin doesn’t turn around until he’s sure the boy has left his office. 

Tywin sighs as he sits down behind his desk. He leans forward, putting his elbows on the desk in front of him and pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Viserys has done nothing but cause trouble for his business. From acting like he’s better than the rest to killing who ever he sticks his dick in, and Tywin has had enough. 

He pulls out his cell phone and opens the group message he has with his children. 

‘Early morning meeting. Be here promptly at 8 am. There is a lot to discuss.’

He doesn’t even look at his phone as his children respond. 

Tywin walks out of his office, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before dealing with bullshit. 

\----

The next morning, Dany wakes up with a start. It takes her a minute to realize where she is, but soon the events of the night before come rushing back to her. 

She did it, she really fucking left her brother, that life.

Dany smiles to herself as she gets up, not bothering to put on fresh clothes. She gets up and walks out of the private room into the bullpen. Loud voices meet her and she looks for Kal amongst the other men. 

As soon as her gaze lands upon him, he sees her. He smiles as he walks over to her. 

“Sleep well?” He asks, genuinely concerned. 

Dany nods. “I did. What time is it?” She asks. 

“Little bit after eight.” He responds as he motions for her to follow him. 

He leads her to the center of the room, where all of their work is being conducted. 

“Before we leave, I was wondering if you could help us with a few things?” Kal asks, down to business. 

Dany’s heart sinks. She knows of Kal’s true intentions behind them meeting each other, but she can say that she hasn’t grown to like him. She honestly thought that he did care enough to help her, besides getting information from her. 

She feels so stupid. 

Dany nods, looking down at all their work. 

“We just need some info about the Lannisters place, their inner workings, who all works for them, just whatever you know.” Kal says as he looks at her. 

Dany looks up at him, sadness and hurt in her eyes before she looks back down at the table. 

“This is all wrong…”

She tells them the correct information, and everything else she knows, no matter how small.

Everyone hangs on every word, and Kal can’t help but be impressed with how she’s handling herself. 

She doesn’t need to be protected. She’s a born leader, no matter what anyone else says, and it reignites the spark of attraction he held for her. 

Too bad that she can’t stay with him. 

\----

Jeor called an early meeting this morning, but only with the officers. 

Jon, Sandor, and Sam walk into the clubhouse around 8 am, and Jeor gives them a small smile. 

“My apologies, lads, but this couldn’t wait.” Jeor tells them. 

Jon and Sandor each take out a cigarette and light the end, inhaling before looking at Jeor.  
“Alright, right to it then.” Jeor says as he looks around the table. “Kal Drogo of Vas Doth has reached out. He has the Targaryen girl.”

“No fucking way.” Jon says, shaking his head as he ashes his cigarette. 

“Aye, it’s true. See for yourself.” Jeor says, handing Jon his phone, with a couple of pictures of Dany on it. 

Jon hands the phone to Sam who then hands it to Sandor. Sandor shrugs as he hands Jeor his phone back without looking at the pictures. 

“Kal needs our help to hide her until he can figure out his next move against the Lannisters.” Jeor explains.

“We can’t hide her here.” Sandor responds. 

Jeor nods. “I know. That’s why I’ve called you all here. She’s in danger and if she’s in the same country, she can be found. I was thinking it may be time for a trip stateside, to check in with the mother charter.”

“Lemme guess, you and Sandor are going, while I stay here?” Jon asks, looking at Jeor expectantly. 

Jeor nods. “Aye. Davos and Jorah should be here sometime this week. Have some runs going and you can help with that.”

Jon says nothing and Jeor drops the subject. He looks at Sandor. 

“Get your passport and your bag together. Kal and Dany should be here around one, and our plane leaves at two.” Jeor tells Sandor.

Sandor nods, grunting.

“Good. Let me and Jon have the room.”

Sandor and Sam both stand up and leave the chapel, going to the bar and getting themselves a beer. 

After the other two leave, Jeor turns to Jon. 

“Listen, I know you’re just chomping at the bit to do shit, and I get it. But I need you here, and I need you to remember that I am the president. One day you’ll hold the gavel, and I need to know that you’ll be responsible when it’s your time.” Jeor explains, calmly. 

Jon nods. “I’m sorry, I just...you know waiting around isn’t my strong suit.” 

“I know.” Jeor chuckles lightly. “But you have to work on it, like we all have to. I trust you, Son, and I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.” 

Jon nods. 

“Good. I’ll help you get everything ready before I go.” He says, standing up and leaving the chapel. 

Jon watches him leave, unsettled. 

\----

Tywin looks at his three children sitting across from him at his desk. 

He’s very proud of them, even though he will never let them know that. 

“Thank you for showing up. I know it’s early, but it’s urgent.” Tywin tells his children as he looks from Jaime to Cersei to Tyrion. 

Once he’s sure he has their attention, he continues. 

“That imbecile, Viserys, managed to lose his sister. She jumped from a window and escaped with someone last night, and hasn’t been seen since.” He informs his children. 

“What the fuck?” Jaime asks, incredulous. 

Tyrion smirks, but his stoic mask quickly returns. 

“Not exactly my words, but the sentiment is the same. I don’t even know where to start looking for the girl, but I’m sure we will find her again. Ireland isn’t that big.”

“I knew we couldn’t count on him for anything.” Cersei interjects, rolling her eyes. 

Tywin nods. “Yes. But it’s better to have a fall guy if the White Walkers are ever caught. We won’t be implicated.” 

Cersei nods in response.

“There’s something else.” Tywin continues. “I’ve received word from Roose in America. He’s trying to introduce Magik over in California, and while he has a foothold in Lodi and Oakland, a small town called Charming is proving to be difficult.” 

Tyrion laughs, and Tywin glares at him. 

“Sorry, father, but Charming? Really?” Tyrion asks. 

Tywin nods. “It is a silly name for a town, but I guess you’ll get to see if it lives up to its name. Apparently, that’s where the mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy is located. If they’re anything like SamBel, then we do have a problem.” He informs Tyrion. 

Tyrion looks slightly uncomfortable but nods. “You need me to meet with the President, then?” 

Tywin nods, appreciatively. “Yes, Clay Morrow. You will rendezvous with Bolton and he will give you all the info he has on them.” 

Tyrion nods. 

Tywin looks at Tyrion, appreciatively. “The plane is set to leave in a couple of hours. That should be enough time to get everything you need ready.”

Tywin looks at each of his children again before standing up. “That is all, if I need you I will let you know. Other than that, keep an eye out for the Targaryen girl.” He instructs them. 

The twins and Tyrion stand up, bidding their father goodbye before leaving his office. 

\----

“America? I wouldn’t set foot in that deplorable shit hole.” Jamie scoffs at his brother. 

“You would if father told you to.” Tyrion responds. 

“Yeah, but he didn’t so I’m good.” Jamie smirks at his brother as they walk down the hall. 

“Well, I have an appointment, so Jamie, search for that bitch without me.” Cersei tells her brothers as she walks the opposite way of them, leaving them to look after her. 

“All that money father pays her and she does jack shit.” Jamie complains before he and Tyrion resume their walk. 

Tyrion smirks. “She’s perfect for this line of work.” He stops as they come to the hallway where their rooms are. “Well, I need to get ready. Want to have a drink before I depart?” Tyrion asks his brother. 

Jamie gives him a genuine smile. “Sure. I’m sure I’ll want to get shitfaced by then anyhow.” He chuckles before bidding his brother goodbye. 

Tyrion watches as his brother walks away, before entering his room. 

Well, room is very misleading. More like his apartment. 

His father is very wealthy, and was able to make his children their own apartments in the opulent house he owns. 

Tyrion’s is a neat and clean one bedroom apartment, with a library that’s filled with first editions, and is his office and favorite room. 

The rest of the apartment is an open floor plan, with dark cherry wood floors, and state of the art appliances in the full sized kitchen, where his wife, Shae, cooks every night. 

Tywin pays Tyrion handsomely, so Shae can stay at home and be a housewife. She also loves to spend his money, but Tyrion doesn’t mind. She loves him and he loves her, that much is apparent. 

“Hello, my Lion.” Shae greets Tyrion as he enters the foyer to the apartment. 

“Hello, my love.” He smiles at her. 

She bends down, kissing him deeply. 

“I have some news. Father is sending me to America on business.” He tells her after they break the kiss. 

“You want me to stay here?” Shae asks, studying his face. 

Tyrion smiles softly at her. “Yes. It’s much safer here, my love. I’ll have Bronn in case I run into trouble.” He tries to assure her. 

Shae looks at him, unconvinced but shrugs anyway. “You can’t say no to your father.” She says, resolutely. 

Tyrion nods. “I’m leaving in a couple of hours, not sure how long this trip will be.” He tells her honestly. 

Shae stands up and holds her hand out to Tyrion. 

“I guess we should fuck before you go.” She smirks seductively at him before she leads him to their bedroom. 

“Yes we should.” Tyrion agrees as he closes the door behind them. 

\----

Clay sits at the head of the table, having called Chapel early this morning. 

“I got a call from Jeor Mormont, the President of the SamBel chapter, and one of the first nine.” Clay informs the men. “He and his S.A. will be here later today. Juice, you and Happy get my old lady and the prospect to get shit ready for the party tonight. It’s gonna be a big one, so spare no expense.” 

“What are they coming over for?” Jax asks, taking a cigarette out and lighting it. 

Clay shrugs. “He didn’t want to say over the phone.” 

“It’s gotta be important.” Tig says, looking at Clay. 

Clay nods. “That’s my thought as well. How about you all stay available today, and let’s get some of that goddamn work done, out there? I got a back log of fucking invoices and Gemma’s on my ass about you fuckers working harder.” 

The men chuckle and so does Clay before he slams down his gavel, dismissing the meeting. 

All the guys get up and walk out of Church. They walk out of the clubhouse and over to the garage to clock in and get to work. 

Happy sees Gemma in the office and makes his way to her. 

“Hey, Mom. Pres says we’re having a big party tonight and that he wants you and Prospect to get the clubhouse ready. He said to spare no expense.” He relays to her. 

Gemma rolls her eyes but nods. “Sure, thanks Hap.” 

Happy nods before rushing off, getting to work. 

Gemma pulls out her phone and texts her son’s old lady, Emma. 

‘You busy, today? Have a club party to plan.’ She fires off as she lights a cigarette. Her phone dings after a few minutes. 

‘Closing up now. Slow day, be there in five.’ 

Gemma smiles as she sits back in her chair, waiting for Emma.  
\----

Emma arrives at T-M a little bit later, and parks her truck. She gets out and shields her eyes, even though they’re covered by sunglasses. She smiles as she sees her old man, Jax, working in the garage. 

She starts walking to the office and whistles as she gets closer, laughing when Jax bumps his head on the hood of the car he’s under before she enters the office, smiling at Gem. 

“Hey, Mom. What’s up?” She asks, leaning against the door way. 

Gemma smiles as she looks up from her paperwork, leaning back in the chair. 

“Hey, baby. Slow day at work, huh?” Gem asks as she starts tidying up. 

Emma nods. “Yeah, unfortunately not many people reading these days. I’m hoping business picks up, or I may have to suck cock to pay my bills.” She jokes.

Gemma laughs. “Well, I’d employ you here before that happened, sweetheart. You ready?” Gemma asks as she stands up and get her purse. 

Emma nods and walks outside, and over to Gemma’s Mercedes and waits for her to join her. 

Gemma follows Emma, but sees Clay walking out of the clubhouse, so she waves him over, shielding her eyes against the sun. 

“Anything I need to know about the party tonight? Besides it’s a big one?” She asks. 

Clay ponders on if he should say anything so he decides to be honest with Gemma. 

“Mormont is coming for a visit.” He tells her, simply. 

Gemma sighs, looking down at the ground briefly before looking back up at Clay. 

“Is it bad?” 

Clay shrugs. “I just know he and his S.A. are on their way.” 

Gemma nods. “Alright, well, Emma and I are gonna go get shit for the party. Need anything special while I’m out, babe?” 

Clay shakes his head. “Not that I can think of, baby. Be careful.” He tells her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
“Of course, baby.” She responds before walking back to her car, and getting in on the drivers side. 

Emma waves at Clay before getting in the passenger side, and looks at Gemma as she puts her seat belt on. 

“Everything alright?” Emma asks. 

Gemma nods. “Yep. Just checking if Clay needed anything special while we’re out.” 

Emma nods as Gemma drives off the lot, heading to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Ireland, at the Vas Doth headquarters, Kal sits Dany down in a private area. 

“So, this morning, before you got up, I called an...acquaintance of mine and he’s agreed to help. Now, do you have your passport with you?” Kal asks her. 

Dany nods, avoiding his gaze. 

Kal feel a pang of guilt and he puts a finger under her chin, making her look at him. 

“Look, it’s too dangerous for you here now. I guarantee you that the Lannisters are looking for you, and your brother. We have to get you out of the country.” Kal explains. 

“Are you coming with?” Dany asks, her eyes fearful. 

Kal shakes his head slowly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to stay here and help. Plus we want it to look like you left on your own, even if your brother did see me.” 

Dany nods, understanding in her eyes. 

Kal lets her chin go. “You should get your things together. We have to meet in about thirty minutes.” He tells her as he stands up. 

“Ok.” Dany responds as she stands up, going to find her things. 

Thirty minutes later, they’re in a private air hangar that Dany has never seen before. 

She sees some men in leather vests with what looks like the Grim Reaper on the back of them. 

“Sons of Anarchy.” Kal explains as they walk up to the men. “They’re taking you to their mother charter in California.” 

Jeor turns around and waves at Kal. 

“Drogo. Nice to finally meet you.” Jeor says, holding his hand out to the man. Kal takes it and shakes it firmly.

“I’m Jeor Mormont, and this is my right hand, Sandor Clegane.” Jeor introduces them both. 

Sandor grunts as he looks down at Kal and Dany. 

“He doesn’t talk much.” Jeor chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. He turns to Dany. “You must be Dany.” 

She nods, and Jeor gives her a small smile.

“We look intimidating, I know, but we aren’t so bad, I promise, lass.” He winks at her. 

Dany reflexively steps into Kal’s side, and Kal sighs. 

“She’s just...trepidatious.” Kal informs them as he turns to Dany. “Do what they say. I trust them, or you wouldn’t be here with them, understand?” 

She just nods, looking down at the ground. 

Kal sighs again, looking at Jeor for help. 

“Come on, lass. We gotta go.” Jeor says, gingerly grabbing her arm while Sandor takes her bag. 

Dany gives Kal a parting look before boarding the private jet with Jeor and Sandor. 

\----

After the door closes, Dany sits in one of the plush leather chairs, and fastens her seat belt. 

She looks around at the interior of the plane, noticing how nice it is. 

“No offense, but how did you afford something like this?” She asks Jeor. 

Jeor smiles politely as he sits down in the chair across from her. “We have our ways.” He responds. “Money can’t buy everything.” He chuckles as he fastens his seat belt. 

Sandor takes a seat on the couch, fastening his seat belt as the captain boards the plane. 

Dany nods. “Favors.” She surmises. 

Jeor looks at her proudly. “Very good.” 

Dany smiles at his praise. “I do have some sense of how these things work, but I have money.” She tells him. 

She isn’t totally at ease, and Jeor knows it, but she is relaxing a bit. 

The stewardess comes out and tells them it’s almost time for lift off and the whole spiel that she’s obliged to give. 

Dany gives the woman her full attention, clapping when she’s done. 

Jeor chuckles and Sandor rolls his eyes at the naive girl. 

The jet takes off, and once they reach cruising altitude, everyone takes their seat belts off. Sandor lays out on the couch, quickly falling asleep, leaving Jeor to entertain Dany. 

“Champagne?” He asks as the stewardess brings them both a flute of the fizzy alcohol. 

Dany nods, smiling sweetly at the woman. “Finally. Some alcohol.” She chuckles as she takes the first sip. She closes her eyes and lays her head back against her head rest, relishing in the familiar taste of her favorite drink. 

She opens her eyes and sees Jeor has turned away from her. She decides to make small talk. 

“So, what’s California like?” She asks. 

Jeor smiles as he leans back in his chair, swiveling around to face her again. 

“Glaringly bright, loud, beautiful but dirty.” He tells her. 

Dany smiles as he talks about California. “How often do you get to visit?” 

“It’s been, hell, twenty years or so? I can’t really remember.” He tells her. 

Dany nods, and decides not to pry, so she takes a sip of her champagne again. 

“I’ve never been outside of Europe.” She admits. 

Jeor gives her a sympathetic look. “It’s different, for sure. They have some things better than we do, but you’ll get used to it after a while.” He tells her. 

Dany nods, unsure. 

“There will be people there that will help you, I assure you.” Jeor tells her, trying to pacify her worries. 

Dany remains silent and looks out the window to her left, watching the clouds pass by as they fly along. 

\----

After leaving Shae at the apartment, Tyrion’s private plane lands at a small hangar on the outskirts of Oakland, California. 

He steps off the plane with his bodyguard, Bronn. 

“It smells like shit.” Bronn complains. 

Tyrion nods in agreement. “Not the best smell, for sure.” He says, looking around for their contact. “Ah, there’s Ramsay, now.” 

Ramsay Bolton, Roose’s son, smiles at them as he walks over. 

“How was the flight?” He asks. 

“It was fine.” Tyrion replies, disinterested. 

Ramsay tries to remain professional before he points to the car sitting a few yards from the plane. 

“Right this way, gentleman. My men will get your bags.” He snaps at his men and they fetch Tyrion and Bronn’s things. 

Tyrion and Bronn walk over to the car, leaving Ramsay behind. 

Ramasy glares as the men walk to the car. He really hates being treated like he’s the mud on everyone’s shoe, his father included. 

One day. He thinks to himself as he puts his customer service smile back on and follows them to the car.

\----  
Emma and Gemma arrive back at the clubhouse a couple hours later, and start setting up the club. 

After Emma decorates the place, she steps outside. She pulls a joint out of her pocket and lights it, inhaling deeply as she closes her eyes. 

“I could kill you and you’d never know it.”

Emma opens her eyes and smiles at Happy, holding the joint out to him.

“You ready for the party tonight?” Emma asks, making conversation. 

Happy nods. “Fuck yeah. Doc coming?” He asks, handing the joint back to her. 

Emma shrugs. “I don’t know, haven’t talked to her today. You have her number, why don’t you ask her yourself?”

Happy shrugs but offers no response. 

Emma shrugs again as she takes a few more puffs off the joint, handing the rest to Hap.

“I gotta go help Gem. See ya.” She tells him before walking into the clubhouse. 

After walking into the dimly lit clubhouse, Emma pulls out her phone, and looks for the thread between her and Britt. 

‘Hey, bitch. Party tonight at the clubhouse. Looks to be a big one, wanna come?’ She texts Britt. 

Emma doesn’t even get to set her phone down before she sees Britt’s response. 

‘Sure, been a shit day. See ya later.’ 

Emma smiles and puts her phone up before going to help Gemma. 

\----

As the sun sets and dusk falls over the quaint town of Charming, Jeor, Sandor, and Dany are picked up at the private hangar of Oleanna Tyrell, one of the prominent families in Charming, and a huge supporter of the Sons. 

Dany is put in the car provided by Oleanna, and Jeor and Sandor unload their bikes from the cargo portion of the plane.  
The men heavily inspect their bikes, making sure there are no scratches on them. Satisfied, they walk their bikes over to the car. 

The driver rolls the back window down and Jeor gives Dany a smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll be behind you, ok?” 

She nods without saying another word and the driver rolls up the window. 

Jeor walks back to Sandor, and mounts his bike. They start their bikes and start driving out of the hangar. 

On the other side of the door, a line of bikers meet the pair, and Jeor stops his bike, standing up and getting off his bike, again. 

“Mormont!” Chibs exclaims as he walks to the man, giving Jeor a hug. 

“Chibby.” Jeor greets his friend. 

“Chibs.” Sandor greets him. 

“Cousin!” Chibs greets Sandor with a smile, but doesn’t hug him. He knows how Sandor is about that.

He turns back to Jeor and smiles. 

“Clay sent me and the other guys to escort you back to T-M. You won’t have much trouble, but the pigs may want to fuck wit’ ya. Can’t have that happening.” Chibs explains as he turns to Juice and Happy. 

“This be Juice, the fella with the mohawk, and Happy, the sullen looking man.” Chibs chuckles as he looks at Sandor. “He reminds me a lot of you, San.” 

Juice and Happy both say hello, and Sandor grunts in reply. 

Chibs chuckles again. “Don’t worry, lads, he’s always been tha’ way. Juice and Hap, this stout fellow is Jeor Mormont, first of his name, one of the First Nine, and President of SamBel.” Chibs introduces Jeor with their inside joke. He turns to Sandor. 

“Sandor Clegane, Sergeant at Arms.” Sandor introduces himself, quickly, glaring at Chibs. 

Chibs just chuckles and shakes his head as he turns back to Jeor. 

“Jus’ follow us, yeah?” Chibs more instructs than asks, and Jeor nods, going to mount his bike again. 

“I’m already ready to leave this fucking place.” Sandor grunts as he starts his bike again. 

Jeor chuckles as he fastens his helmet, before following the other men. 

\----

After a few minutes, the escort arrives at T-M, and everyone parks in formation, with the driver coming up to the clubhouse. 

Joer walks over to the car, going to Dany as Sandor gets her bag out of the trunk. 

The car leaves after Dany gets out, and Jeor tips him generously. 

“Old Bear!” 

Jeor turns around, smiling as Clay Morrow walks up to him. 

The men embrace, and Clay smiles as he pulls back and turns to Sandor. 

“Hound!” Clay greets the tall man, not going to hug him. 

“Clay.” Sandor nods at the man. 

Clay smiles, clapping Jeor on the back. He then notices the silver haired woman beside him. 

“This your Ol’ Lady, Jeor?” Clay asks, amused. 

Jeor chuckles softly. “No, this is Dany.” He says, turning to smile at her before looking back at Clay. “She’s the reason we’re here. It’s a few more hours until the party, yes?” He asks. 

“It’s fixing to get started, but we can hold a quick meeting.” Clay tells him. 

“Just the officers, for now.” Jeor tells him. 

Clay nods, looking around. “Emma! Britt! Come here, ladies.” 

The blonde and brunette walk over to the group of men, and all stare at the pair appreciatively. 

“Hey, Clay!” Britt, the brunette, greets Clay. 

“Hey, Clay.” Emma, the blonde, says, looking at the two new men suspiciously before her eyes settle on the silver haired woman between Jeor and Sandor. 

Clay smiles at the women and briefly introduces the men and Dany to Emma and Britt. 

Brittany smiles at the three of them, her eyes landing on Sandor last. 

Sandor meets her gaze, and chuckles when she blushes before looking away. 

Emma on the other hand is more critical, but she holds out her hand, pleasantly. 

“Welcome. I’m Emma, Jax Teller’s Old Lady.” She tells them professionally, shaking their hands in turn. 

Jeor and Sandor nod, impressed at the VP’s old lady. 

Emma gives the woman a genuine smile as they shake hands. 

“Now that we all know each other, I need you two ladies to help Dany here get a drink and relax. Keep her company.” Clay explains. 

Brittany nods, happily, smiling as she looks at Dany. 

“Of course, Pres.” Emma responds as she motions for Dany to follow her and Britt into the clubhouse. 

Clay turns to Jeor. “They’re good girls, they’ll take care of her, promise.” He assures Jeor when he sees a look of worry cross his old friend’s face. 

Jeor nods, and Clay calls the Prospect over. “Half Sack, clean up their bikes.” He instructs Kip. 

Kip nods and takes their keys when Jeor and Sandor hand them over. 

“Half Sack?” Jeor asks Clay, amused. 

“Got half his sack blown off in Iraq.” Clay explains quietly as he leads the guys inside. 

Clay walks in, seeing all of his men that weren’t outside. “Jax, Tig, and Bobby, Chapel.” He tells the officers as he walks toward the room, throwing his phone in a cigar box before entering the room.

The others invited follow Clay’s example, with Tig bringing up the rear, and closing the doors behind them. 

Clay sits at the head of the table, Jax to his left and Tig to his right. Bobby is to Jax’s left. Sandor sits in the chair directly at the end of the table, leaving Jeor to take the one next to Tig. 

Jeor composes his thoughts before he looks up at Clay. 

“I know that Davos and Jorah have told you about the problems we’ve been having with the Lions?” He asks Clay. 

Clay nods. “Yeah, said that you’ve had a couple of shipments blown up and shit like that.” 

Jeor nods. “That’s not all. They’ve introduced a new drug, highly lethal, called Magik.”

Clay looks to Jax, and they share a look between them before Clay looks back to Jeor. 

“We’ve had some assholes trying to get Darby to start that shit here in Charming.” Clay responds. “It’s already taken over Lodi and Oakland, and it’s been a full time job to make sure this shit isn’t coming into Charming.”

Jeor nods, sadly. “Yeah, I feared that would happen.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “They also traffic people. They have these people called the White Walkers who procure the specimens. Dany and her brother were over that. Viserys went to the Lannisters for protection after the club was forced to...relocate his father.” Jeor explains, diplomatically.

Clay nods, knowingly. “Is she captive or rat?” 

“Don’t call her a rat. She wants to be out of that life, and she’s willing to help us stop the Lannisters.” Jeor tells him. 

“And you want us to babysit her while that happens?” Clay asks, rhetorically as he looks to Jax, Tig and Bobby. 

“How did she find you?” Jax asks, looking at Jeor. 

“There’s a rebel group called Vas Doth. Some natives that started having their women abducted. Their leader, Kal Drogo, traced a Walker back to Dany and her brother. He tricked her into thinking he was interested and after a couple of months, got her to leave her brother.” Jeor explains. 

Jax nods, impressed. 

“We figured that this would be safer, at least for now. I’m sure Tywin knows by now, but we’ve got a good head start. Unless he’s heard about your refusal of Magik.” Jeor says. 

“I’m sure he has.” Clay admits. “It’s not like we’ve been covert about it.” He tells him. 

Jeor nods. “Sandor and I can stay, help you take care of that problem in exchange for Dany staying at one of the Old ladies house?” He negotiates. 

Clay thinks about it, looking to his other men, who all give slight nods. 

“Yeah, that’ll work. I’ve got someone, but she ain’t an Old Lady, may be safer that way.” Clay tells Jeor. “That brunette you met, earlier, Britt? She’s the Club’s doctor. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind housing your damsel.” 

Jeor nods, relieved. 

“Sandor and I will find our own lodging. Still have that nice hotel off the highway?” Jeor asks. 

Clay shakes his head. “No, unfortunately. Closed down.” 

Jeor shakes his head, disappointed. 

“We’ll find something else.” Jeor assures Clay. 

Clay smiles. “If I think of anywhere I’ll let you know. But for now, let’s go and enjoy the party.” 

——

Emma and Britt take Dany over to the bar, and Emma orders them all drinks from the Prospect. 

Dany sits between the two women and doesn’t touch her drink as Emma and Britt look over at each other before Emma talks to Dany. 

“So, where are you from?” Emma asks, nicely. 

Dany doesn’t respond. 

“Listen, if you don’t wanna talk, we understand.” Brittany tries to comfort her. “We’re just trying to make things less awkward.” She explains, smiling at the woman. 

Dany looks over at Brittany, and nods before she turns back to Emma. 

“I’m sorry, everything’s just changing so fast.” Dany explains.

Emma nods, satisfied with her answer. “It’s alright, I understand. We’ve all had shit like that.” She shrugs, smiling at her, pushing the drink to Dany. 

“We are here to party.” Emma tells her. “Should start now. But stay close to us, it tends to get rowdy.” 

Dany nods, looking around at the leather clad men in vests and the scantily clad women. 

Emma, Dany, and Britt turn around when they hear the officers come out of Church. 

Britt immediately notices Sandor, probably because he’s the tallest man in the clubhouse. 

She looks him up and down, taking in his scarred face, but doesn’t dwell on it as she realizes that he and Clay and Jeor are coming over to her and the girls. 

Britt straightens up smiling at Clay. 

“Hey, Emma, can you give us a minute with the Doc?” Clay asks. 

Emma nods. “Yeah, I gotta check on the others anyway.” She says before going off to do her old lady duties. 

Clay smiles at Brittany, who is slightly nervous without Emma around. 

“What, uh, can I do for ya, Pres?” She asks, unnerved. 

“Do you have room at your house for Dany? She needs a safe place, and I couldn’t think of anyone else who has one.” Clay compliments Britt. 

Britt blushes in response, but keeps her gaze focused on Clay. 

“Yes, sir, I have room.” She nods. 

“Good girl. Thank you.” Clay says, looking at Jeor. “See?” 

Jeor chuckles. 

“Do you two have a place to stay?” Britt asks, looking between Jeor and Sandor before looking at Clay, sheepishly. 

“I don’t mean to pry, but there aren’t many nice hotels around here anymore. And I know most of the guys don’t have the room. I have a guest house, and an extra room besides the one Dany will be staying in. Not to mention I can cook and have clean sheets.” Brittany shrugs. 

Jeor shakes his head. “We couldn’t inconvenience you like that, Brittany. You’re already doing too much for us already.” 

Britt looks to Jeor and fixes him with a level gaze. 

“With all due respect, sir, you are family. I will not have my family staying in shit holes while I have three beds at the ready. Family isn’t an inconvenience.” Brittany responds, matter of factly. 

Jeor smirks at Brittany before looking at Sandor, who shrugs. Jeor looks back to Brittany and nods. 

“We would be honored, lass.” Jeor consents, finally. 

Brittany relaxes and smiles widely. “Good. We can talk about accommodations once we get to the house.” 

Clay beams proudly at Brittany before turning to Jeor. “That’s our Doc.” He chuckles before motioning for drinks from the prospect.

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I’m going to go mingle.” Clay jokes as he leaves the men with Britt and Dany. 

Britt feels awkward, so she turns to Jeor. “Do you have luggage? I can put it in my car. I know y’all will ride your bikes over. It’ll just be easier.” She shrugs. 

Jeor nods as he looks at Half Sack. “We can get the Prospect to do it, aye?” He asks, rhetorically. 

Half Sack nods. “Now?” 

Jeor shakes his head. “I’ll let you know when, Son.” Jeor smiles at the young man before turning to Dany. 

“You alrigh’, lass?” He asks, softly. 

He never had a daughter, so he feels very protective of the young girl, even though he’s only known her for a very short time. 

Dany looks up at him and gives him a tired smile. 

“Yes, Brittany and Emma have been very kind to me.” She says. 

“Good.” He responds before looking up at Sandor. “I’m going to go get to know our brothers.” He tells him before getting his drink refilled and walking over to where Chibs and Tig are sitting. 

Sandor feels awkward, so he takes a seat next to Dany, slamming back his drink. 

Brittany smiles, sitting next to Dany. “Are you ok with staying with me? If you’re not I understand.” 

Dany looks surprised but then nods. “Your friends trust you, and my friends trust your friends, so I think it’s alright.” 

Britt nods, relieved. “Good. I know they’re trying to help you, but you have a choice, too.” Britt shrugs as Kip refills her whiskey. 

“You know how to shoot a gun?” Sandor asks, suddenly. 

Brittany looks over at Sandor, nodding. 

“Of course she does.” Comes the gruff reply, but not from Brittany. 

Britt looks to her right, smiling at Happy and Emma who are walking up to them. 

“I wasn’t asking you, baldy.” Sandor responds, not impressed. “The lass can’t speak for herself?” 

Emma looks at Britt, surprised and confused as she moves over to Dany. 

“Dany, sweetie, let’s go meet some more of the women. You’ll need to know who they are if you’re staying around here.” Emma says, as she puts a hand on Dany’s arm, trying to get her away from the suddenly tense situation at the bar. 

Dany says nothing as she gets up, looking at Emma thankfully. 

Emma glances back at Britt. 

“Thanks.” Britt whispers, rolling her eyes. 

Emma shrugs and chuckles as she leads Dany away. 

Happy sits in the chair directly to the right of Britt, and Britt feels her face flush with the Tacoma Killer so close. 

She feels Sandor’s eyes boring holes into her, so she turns to face him. 

“I do know how to use a gun. I have a couple myself, and I’ve grown up around them.” Brittany tells him. 

“That’s different from using them to defend yourself.” Sandor scoffs, shaking his head. “Guess it’s a good thing Jeor and I will be there to protect Dany.” He says as he slams back another drink. 

“What?” Happy asks. 

Brittany turns to him, and her brow furrows curiously as she sees something akin to jealousy flash briefly in his eyes.

“Clay asked if I had any room to let Dany stay with me, and I said yes, and offered to house Jeor and Sandor as well.” She explains with a small shrug. 

Happy looks over the top of her head at Sandor, who is looking back at Happy with a smug grin on his face. 

Brittany watches as Happy clenches his jaw, and looks away from both of them. She reaches out, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. They’re family, yeah?” She asks, trying to comfort Happy. 

He looks at her before glancing briefly at Clegane.

“Yeah.” He says before asking for a beer as he stands up. He gives one last glare to Sandor before he walks away from the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor smirks as he watches Happy walk away from them, and he motions for a refill from the Prospect. 

“He your Old Man?” Sandor asks. 

Britt looks back at him and shakes her head. 

“Um, no. There’s no claim of any kind.” She tells him. 

“Hm.” Sandor grunts as he moves to the chair directly to Britt’s left. 

He manages to refrain from chuckling as he feels Britt stiffen up. 

“He sure doesn’t like you helpin’ us.” Sandor muses. 

Britt shrugs again. “I don’t know why.” She responds, honestly. “I’m just helping his brothers.” 

Sandor nods, not pushing the issue. 

A tense silence falls over the pair, and Sandor takes the chance to check Brittany out. 

She’s casually dressed, but nicer than the rest of the women, except Emma and Dany. She reveals nothing, and Sandor can’t help but to be more attracted to the woman. 

“You don’t look like you’d hang around this sort of crowd.” He observes, catching her attention as he motions to the others with his head. 

Britt shrugs. “I wouldn’t think I would have either, but if one would take time to get to know them, they’d realize they aren’t bad people.” 

Sandor nods, appreciatively. “Most normal people don’t give us a fucking chance.Think we’re nothing but outlaws and have no conscience.” 

Brittany chuckles, causing Sandor to smile, in spite of himself. 

“Even outlaws have a code.” She responds. 

“How did you come to know about the club?” He asks, realizing he’s having a good time.

Britt sighs, looking down at the bar before turning to Sandor, giving him her full attention. 

“Well, it all started in Las Vegas. I was at a bachelorette party, and met Tig.” She starts, pointing over at SamCro’s S.A. 

Sandor follows where she points, and chuckles as he looks at the wild haired man. 

“No way.” He says, raising an eyebrow, curiously. 

Brittany nods. “Yeah. It was my party, but my betrothed wasn’t a good guy. But, I was tired of dating and waiting around, so I decided to go through with it. Until I met Tig.” Britt shrugs. “Then, I called off the wedding, and told my parents I was moving to California. They were ecstatic, because they didn’t want me to marry the guy either. Tig introduced me to the club, and I became the club doctor after Tara and Jax split up.” She explains. 

Sandor nods, amused. 

“You and Tig?” Sandor asks. 

“We were an item. Then we started drifting apart, and mutually decided to add another to our relationship. She ultimately became his Old Lady.” She points to Bonnie who is standing beside Tig. 

Sandor looks at where Britt points, and shrugs, unimpressed, as he looks back at Britt. 

“He has no taste.” He tells her, his voice low as he looks Britt over again. 

She blushes and shrugs. “It was partially my fault, too. I lost interest. Then I started dating a cop.” She chuckles. 

“I take it he didn’t like you hanging around the club?” Sandor asks. 

“Oh no, he didn’t mind that so much, until I broke up with him. I wasn’t really over the whole Tig and Bonnie situation, and while I really liked him, it wasn’t respectful or fair to him that I wasn’t over that shit.” She shrugs. 

Sandor nods, pondering if he wants to ask about Happy. It’s clear there’s something going on there. 

Fuck it. He thinks to himself before he asks. 

“You and the bald fucker?” Sandor asks. 

Britt pauses, gathering her thoughts before she responds, making sure she hasn’t misinterpreted anything between her and Happy. 

She glances at Kip, who looks away and goes to busy himself somewhere else. 

She looks at Sandor before responding. 

“We fuck and hang out.” She answers honestly. 

His eyes roam over her slower, this time. 

“You’re pretty and interesting, I can see why he wouldn’t want anyone else to fuck you.” Sandor tells her, just as honest, as he meets her gaze again. 

He smirks as Brittany blushes and looks away. 

“Hey, if you wanna be with him, I get it. He looks like he would do anything for us, and you.” He shrugs, indifferently, as Britt looks back up at him. 

“I just don’t want to come between brothers.” Brittany responds. 

“How admirable of you.” Sandor sneers. 

Brittany looks away, embarrassed, and Sandor internally kicks himself for being an asshole. 

\----

Happy sits at a table with Jax and Emma, but keeps his eyes on Brittany and Sandor after seeing the tall fucker sit next to her. 

Jax and Emma exchange surprised looks before Jax tries to get Hap’s attention. 

“Hey, you alright over there?” He asks. 

Happy grunts in response, but doesn’t look away from the pair at the bar. 

“Maybe you should quit staring.” Emma tells Hap. “It’s not polite.” 

“I’m not polite.” He responds, gruffly. 

Emma places her arms on the table as she leans forward. 

“She’s a grown ass woman, Hap. You haven’t made a claim, and you know it.” 

Happy’s head snaps toward Emma and he narrows his eyes at her logic, but he doesn’t look back at the pair. 

He knows Emma is right, and hates it.

Happy loses himself in staring down at his beer bottle, and Jax decides to stand up and walk over to where Opie and Bobby are playing pool. 

“You fucking like her.” Emma says as the realization hits her, and she looks at Happy, surprised. 

“Don’t.” Happy says as he glances up at her. 

Emma holds up a hand and shrugs. “Not my business, but I do know that Britt is oblivious to shit. Hell, Hale liked her for months before he said anything, and they hung out all the time, too.” She tells him, leaning forward again. “You have to tell her how you feel, and don’t be a dick about it. Sandor is your brother, your family.” She says, nodding toward Clegane. “Don’t let pussy come between you two. We can’t have the Jax and Opie show again.” She says, shaking her head. 

Happy clenches his jaw, knowing that Emma is right. 

He’s been having fun with Britt, more fun than he ever had with a female before. No strings, no attachment, no expectations. That’s what they both wanted, especially him. 

Or so he thought. 

He transferred to stay closer to his mother, but he can’t help but to think that Britt also had something to do with the decision. 

His ego was stroked when he banged her a couple of days after seeing her with the cop, and he felt cocky when he woke up with her in the bed the next day. 

After their first time together, Happy found himself looking forward to her texts, even though they ended up in him going to her house and having sex.

But it wasn’t just the sex that was more than pleasurable, it was the company. Brittany doesn’t push for him to open up or define what they are, and she was cool to smoke and drink with. She’s a fun drunk, and fucking adorable when she’s high. 

However, he now finds himself conflicted. 

Is it because he really likes her, or is it because another guy is interested?

A fresh beer is set in front of him and he looks up to see his favorite blonde croweater in front of him. 

“Hey, Killer.” The blonde winks at him. 

Happy looks the lithe girl over, and his predicament is forgotten as he looks up at the woman’s face. 

He can’t remember her name for the life of him, but it doesn’t really fucking matter. He needs a distraction and she’s just as good as any. 

He smirks at her as he slides his chair back, hitting his thigh a couple of times. 

The woman smiles as she sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Emma rolls her eyes before she stands up, not saying anything as she looks around the clubhouse. 

She sees Dany over with Tig, Bonnie and Jeor, talking to Bonnie. 

Emma looks toward the bar, noticing how tense Britt is. She decides to walk over to the pair, going to the right of Britt, smiling at her best friend. 

“Hey, bitch. You having fun?” She asks, glancing over at Clegane. 

Britt smiles back at Emma. “Yeah, just getting to know my new roommate.” She shrugs. 

Emma nods, scrutinizing the man briefly before she looks back at Britt. 

“You’re a saint, Doc.” Emma chuckles as she sits down next to her. 

“I try.” Britt responds, shrugging. “You having a good time?” She asks Emma. 

Emma nods. “Yeah, taking care of the boys is always fun.” She says, sarcastically. 

At that moment, Jeor shows up with Dany behind him. 

“Hey, Britt. We’re ready.” Jeor says, looking at Sandor, who nods. Jeor looks at Kip, who nods as well and comes out from behind the bar. Jeor gives him instructions as to where their stuff is, and goes off to find the luggage. 

Britt nods and turns to Emma. “See you later?” She asks as she stands up, along with Sandor and Emma. 

Emma nods and hugs her friend. “Of course.” 

Brittany smiles at her before turning away, laying eyes on Happy with the crow eater. She falters, feeling herself becoming envious as Happy feels her gaze on him, and looks over at her. 

Happy’s poker face remains intact, giving nothing away as he looks back at Brittany, briefly, before his attention returns to the crow eater. 

Sandor notices the look between Britt and Hap, and smirks to himself. 

Brittany composes herself and bids Emma good night again before leading her guests out of the clubhouse. 

She leads them over to her purple Impala and hears a chuckles form Jeor.  
“Nice wheels.” He compliments her, genuinely. 

“Thank you.” Britt responds as she unlocks the passenger side door for Dany. 

Dany climbs in and Britt shuts her door turning to the two men. 

“Just follow me.” She tells them, smiling at Jeor and briefly glancing at Sandor before she walks to her driver side, and slides in. 

She watches in her rearview as the two men walk over to their bikes. She starts her car and backs out of her parking place. She waits until Jeor and Sandor have mounted their bikes and pull up behind her before she leaves the lot, heading to her home. 

\----

Britt unlocks her front door after arriving at her home, leading Dany and the guys inside. She flips on a light in her small foyer before moving to the living room, and turning the light on in that room. 

“Here we are.” She says as everyone files in. 

Dany looks around, awed. “It’s a very nice place.” She compliments Brittany, genuinely. 

Britt nods. “Thank you. I was thinking one of you guys could stay out in the guest house? It has a bed, kitchenette…” 

“I will.” Sandor says before she even finishes her sentence. 

Jeor nods. “I think that’s a good idea. Put my things in the room Dany doesn’t want, Clegane.” He orders as he looks to Britt. “Bathroom?” 

“Just down the hall, second door on the left.” Brittany directs him.

He nods before walking to the bathroom and closing the door. 

“Let’s go get you a room, Dany.” Brittany says, smiling politely at her as she motions for Dany to follow her. 

She shows her both rooms and Dany picks the slightly smaller one. Sandor sets her things in the room before going to set Jeor’s in the other. He glances at Britt as he moves past her in the hallway on his way to the living room. 

Britt doesn’t acknowledge him as he walks past, instead she walks into Dany’s room.

“Please make yourself at home, Dany. There is fresh food in the fridge, beer and water. I think I even have some Earl Grey in my cupboards. Everything’s labeled, so it’s easy to find. Also, the linen closet is directly at the end of the hallway, and if you need any toiletries, we can get up and go into town in the morning to get them. I’m afraid I don’t have any extra.” She explains to her. 

Dany smiles tiredly at Brittany. “Thank you for your hospitality, Brittany. It truly is appreciated. We’ll talk more in the morning, yes? I’m very tired and can’t even imagine doing anything right now.” She admits, sheepishly. 

“Of course! Get some rest and we will talk in the morning.” Brittany smiles at her. “Good night, Dany.” She says before leaving the room, shutting the door on the way out. 

Britt feels exhaustion setting in out of nowhere as she walks out to the living room, seeing Sandor coming out of her bedroom. 

“Making sure you know the exits and shit?” She asks, strained as she rubs her forehead. 

He arches a brow at her insinuation. 

Britt rolls her eyes, not caring about pretenses right now. 

“One, I’ve been around the club for about a year, and I’m not fucking stupid. You’re S.A. and you’re third in line of officers, and always travel with the President. You wouldn’t be doing your job if you didn’t inspect every inch of an unfamiliar place.” She tells him, haughtily. 

She slightly recoils as Sandor narrows his eyes at her. 

“You know a lot for just being the club Doc.” He says, gruffly. 

“Like I said, I’m observant.” She tells him, the fight dwindling out of her. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” She apologizes. 

Sandor nods, not softening. “Then I’ll go to the guest house.” He tells her, picking up his bags. 

“Hold on.” Brittany tells him as she walks past him to the kitchen. She goes to her junk drawer and rummages through it quickly, finding the key to the guest house. 

She walks back out to him, holding it out to him. 

“This is the only key to the guest house. I clean it weekly, and it was just cleaned a couple of days ago.” She says, looking up at him. “There’s an ashtray in there somewhere. I don’t mind if you smoke in there, if you do, but don’t burn it down.” She attempts to joke. 

Sandor looks down at her, his poker face just as good as Happy’s. 

He reaches up to take the key from her, his huge hand wrapping around her smaller one. 

Brittany looks down as they touch, and finally realizes how big the man is. Her mind immediately goes to how big his cock is, and she feels her skin warm up. 

She looks up at him as she feels his gaze upon her, and she blushes and shies away from him, quickly removing her hand from his grasp. 

“Thank you again, Brittany.” 

She jumps as she hears Jeor’s voice, and she looks at him, smiling sheepishly. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He tells her. 

“It’s alright, I just thought you already went to bed.” She responds. “Please, both of you make yourself at home and anything you want to eat or drink is in the kitchen.” She tells them both, not looking at Sandor. 

Jeor nods. “Good night. Get some rest, Clegane.” He orders Sandor before turning to go to his room, closing the door behind him. 

“About earlier, at the clubhouse, I’m…” Sandor starts. 

“Don’t.” Brittany interjects, firmly as she looks up at him. 

Sandor nods. 

“Good night, Sandor.” Brittany says as she starts to walk toward her room. 

“What if you’re in the kitchen?” Sandor asks. 

Brittany stops and turns around, a confused look on her face. 

“What?” 

Sandor clears his throat before he responds. “You said, anything we want to eat or drink is in the kitchen. I was just asking, what if you were in the kitchen? Would you be something I could eat?” 

Brittany looks away as she thinks about what he just said, and Sandor chuckles as she looks back at him, shock evident on her face as she realizes what he meant. 

He feels himself harden at her blushing cheeks as he chuckles again, shaking his head. 

“Good night, little bird.” He says, huskily before walking out of the french doors on her back living room wall, going to the guest house. 

\----

After Sandor left, Brittany finally gets her wits about her and shuts her house down before going to bed. 

She makes sure her front door is locked and turns off all the lights except a lamp on a side table by her couch in her living room. It’s soft enough to not disturb anyone but also casts enough light for them to navigate her living room. 

She walks to her french doors, going to close the curtains, but decides to only close one side, so Sandor doesn’t have trouble coming in to the house should he need to. 

Britt decides to go outside on her patio, finally having a moment to herself to wind down.

She finds her cigarettes on the table, along with a joint she had forgot was out there. 

“Jackpot.” She giggles to herself as she lights it first, deeply inhaling as she leans back into her comfy patio chair. 

She exhales as she pulls out her cellphone, not wanting to do anything but just mindlessly go down a Pinterest rabbit hole. 

However, she sees that she’s missed a text from Emma. 

‘You get home alright?’ Sent an hour ago. 

Britt smiles as she responds. 

‘Sorry, just saw this. Was helping the roomies get settled and trying to have a moment to myself.’ She responds. 

She sees the three ellipses moving as Emma types. 

‘Good. Didn’t want to have to come kick ass. Everything else good?’ Emma responds. 

Britt hesitates, feeling that there’s more to the question than what Emma is saying.

She has no reason to be jealous of Happy fucking a crow eater, but she has to admit she is. It throws her for a loop, but she doesn’t want to really talk about it. 

‘I really can’t think right now. Been a very long and tiring day. I’m frying my brain even more right now, lol.’ She types back. 

She smokes on her joint as she waits for Emma to type back. 

‘I understand. Get some rest bitch.’ Emma responds. 

Britt chuckles as she types. ‘Of course, bitch. Love you, good night boo.’ She types back, sending a purple heart emoji with the sentence. 

She locks her phone as soon as she realizes Emma isn’t going to text back. 

She sets her phone on the table as she finishes her joint, putting the roach in the ashtray in front of her. She picks up her cigarette pack and lights one as she leans back in her chair again. 

Britt hears a lighter flicking, and looks toward the guest house. 

She sees Sandor standing outside of the place, smoking his own cigarette. 

She feels the familiar head change of the marijuana, and she relaxes more. 

Britt realizes the cherry of Sandor’s cigarette is moving closer to the patio, but she makes no move to leave or get up. She’s very relaxed at the moment. 

She watches him walk up the steps, slowly, coming to stop in front of the wooden table. 

“You mind?” He asks. 

“Not at all.” She responds, pleasantly. 

Sandor sits in the chair across from her on the other side of the table. 

“I figured you would be in bed by now.” He states, simply. 

Britt shrugs as she sighs loudly. 

“I was closing the house down, and decided to have a smoke, then found a joint, and well.” She says, motioning to herself. 

“You got stuck, didn’t ya, little bird?” Sandor asks, chuckling. 

“Yep.” She responds, popping the p.

“It’s really nice out here. You can see all the stars.” Sandor compliments as he looks up at the night sky, with the full moon bright above them. 

“You don’t like silences do you?” Britt asks. 

Sandor looks at her, shrugging. 

“I used to. But, I like hearing your voice and getting to know you, I suppose.” He admits. 

Britt smirks as she takes a drag off her cigarette. 

“We just met.” She points out as she exhales the smoke.

“Aye, but how long ya know someone doesn’t mean shit. It’s if there’s a spark or not. If you don’t have that spark, you don’t have anything.” He responds, wisely. 

Britt ponders on that for a moment, the high helping her to think about shit. 

“I’ve had a spark with everyone I’ve been with.” Brittany admits. She looks over at Sandor. 

“We have a spark.” She whispers, almost as if it’s a secret. 

Sandor nods. “Aye.” He responds, softly. 

“Shit.” She says, looking back up at the sky. “It can’t ever fucking be easy, can it?” She asks. 

“What?” Sandor asks. 

“Life. We’re all given choices, but a lot of times it’s more choices than we need. And then how do you pick the right choice? Like, sometimes what you think is the right choice becomes a wrong choice, and you hit a dead end. And by then, the correct choice is gone.” Britt explains. “So what if we’ve already missed our correct choice, a once in a lifetime thing?”

Sandor thinks for a moment, taking a drag off his cigarette before he responds. 

“If that were true, we wouldn’t be given other correct choices. How do you explain the fact of someone being with, lets say, fifteen people, and the correct choice is the sixteenth? If any of the original fifteen had been the correct choice, why would the person be able to have chemistry with the sixteenth? I’m not saying you’re wrong, but there are some holes in your theory.” He says, shrugging. 

Brittany laughs, and Sandor smiles before joining in with her. 

“Touche.” Britt says as she settles down.

A notification lights up Britt’s phone, and she holds up a hand to shield her eyes before grabbing her phone. 

“Shit. It’s midnight. I gotta get to bed.” Britt says, putting out her cigarette in the ashtray. 

“I probably should, too.” Sandor says as he stands up. 

“The doors will be unlocked. Feel free to come in the house anytime.” Brittany says as she gathers her phone as she stands up. 

“Anytime?” Sandor asks, chuckling. 

Brittany rolls her eyes, even though he can’t see the action. 

“Good night, Clegane.” She says before walking in the house and going to her room to get ready for bed.


End file.
